In Another World Ziva DavidKate Todd NC17
by Cherokee62
Summary: Kate and Ziva have a surprise encounter. PWP Small spoiler for 'Kill Ari'. Femslash Sexual Situations Please leave a review if you read this- positive or negative- I love to hear from you.


**In Another World**

She came into the room and saw Ziva sitting in the chair reading. As she reached her, she pulled the book from her hands, straddling her hips. Startled, Ziva looked up into eyes as brown as her own.

Kate leaned forward and lightly kissed Ziva's lips. She pulled back just enough to look into the young agent's eyes and smiled. Before Ziva could speak a word, Kate leaned forward again, pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft and gentle as Kate slowly ran her tongue along Ziva's bottom lip, teasing her.

Kate reached to the table next to Ziva's chair and picked a fresh peach out of the bowl. Asking permission with a cocked eyebrow, she bit into the ripe fruit. Ziva watched as the fruit spilled juice down Kate's chin.

Leaning forward, she licked the juice slowly from her chin, moving up to do the same to her lips. Kate smiled and held the peach in front of Ziva's mouth, offering her a bite. Ziva took a bite with the same results; juice flowed down her chin. Kate licked the juice up while moaning her pleasure at the sweet taste of the fruit mixed with the unique taste of Ziva's skin.

The two women traded bites of the sweet fruit, alternating licking juice from each other's mouth and chins.

"I really don't want to stain my blouse," Kate said with a suggestive wink and pulled her shirt over her head.

Ziva inhaled sharply when she saw that Kate wore nothing under the shirt.

Taking what remained of the fruit, Ziva pulled the pit from the peach, leaving just the succulent flesh. Staring into Kate's eyes, Ziva pressed the peach against Kate's throat. Juice rolled down her neck to the top of her chest.

Ziva's eyes darkened with desire as she watched its descent. With a growl low in her throat, Ziva moved forward quickly to catch the drop mid-chest with her lips. Slowly she traced the trail of nectar back up to Kate's throat. With long slow laps of her tongue, Ziva cleaned Kate's neck, followed with teasing little kisses. She opened her mouth and latched onto the base of Kate's throat, sucking and kissing her hard. Kate drew in a deep breath and groaned at the sensation.

Ziva smiled against Kate's neck; she liked the effect she was having on the other woman. She released Kate's throat while lightly running the peach over Kate's breast. Kate gasped at the impression of moisture and leaned into Ziva's hand.

Never taking her eyes off of the intoxicating view of the soft peach moving over creamy, white skin, Ziva pressed Kate's hardened nipple into the remaining flesh of the fruit, fascinated and extremely aroused by the sight of the juice that flowed freely over Kate's breast. Moving as if under a spell, Ziva slowly pulled the fruit away, dropping it without a thought to the floor.

She stared at Kate's nipple, covered with the peach pulp and dripping nectar. A whimper rose from her throat as she gazed at the sight, her mouth watering and need flooding her lower half. Leaning her head down slightly, she gave the breast a tentative lick, as if tasting something she had never had before.

Kate moaned and moved her hips forward, trying to grind against Ziva's lap. The sound and the movements seemed to electrify Ziva and she laid her open mouth over Kate's nipple, sucking off the pulp and juice. With a groan, and a roll of her eyes, Ziva thought that this act alone could bring her to climax.

She sucked at Kate's nipple vigorously, pausing only to lick the sticky nectar from the soft fleshy mound of her breast. Never had she tasted anything so exotic, so intoxicating as this. First the strong, overpowering flavor of the peach, then the more subtle flavor that was Kate's alone.

"Oh, God, Ziva. You're driving me crazy." whispered Kate in a choked voice.

"Perhaps," murmured Ziva around a mouth full of Kate, "but it is a journey we take together."

Reaching down, Ziva slid her hand up Kate's thigh and under her skirt, searching for her warm, moist center. Kate moaned as Ziva's fingers found the damp material of her panties and pressed against her.

Ziva let her fingers run along this barrier for a moment, enjoying the fact that she had elicited desire in the brunette strong enough to soak through her panties.

Looking into Kate's eyes, now darkened to a deep mocha, Ziva whispered, "Is this what you came here for?" Kate could only nod her head, gulping.

Ziva moved the cotton barrier aside with one finger while sliding two others under it.

Kate began to helplessly move her hips, trying to feel as much of the young Israeli's hand as she could.

Ziva ran her fingers up and down her length through the moisture, just for the pleasure of feeling her warmth and dampness. Slowly she slid two fingers into Kate's core.

"_Jesus fucking Christ!"_ was all Kate could manage before she was lost in Ziva's eyes and touch. Kate ground down on Ziva's hand, pressing her as deep into her as she could, then lifted up to give Ziva room to push into her again. She grabbed a handful of Ziva's long black hair and roughly pulled her head back. She kissed her violently, then softer. As her passion built, she pulled Ziva's head forward and pressed her face forcefully against her breasts. With quick and sure motions, Kate rose and fell on Ziva's hand. Ziva pressed her thumb against Kate's clit, then circled it and rubbed.

Kate was mewling unintelligible sounds, driven to near insanity by the sensations coursing through her body. With a cry, she bent her body backwards as her orgasm hit full force. It rocked her forward again and she clung to Ziva in desperation.

In one smooth motion, Ziva removed her hand from between Kate's thighs and stood with the brunette still clinging to her. She moved to the side and bent to lay Kate down on the couch, disengaging Kate's legs from around her waist. Without a word she fell to her knees between the brunette's thighs and dipped her head down to her goal.

She ran her tongue through the increasing wetness; tasting, savoring the nectar that was offered. Quickly she thrust two fingers into Kate and began to pump feverishly as her tongue lashed at the tortured bundle of nerves. Within moments, Kate was screaming her name over and over, thrashing uncontrollably under her. With a mighty heave, Kate was slammed with a second orgasm. She grabbed Ziva's hair, calling her name as she pulled at her.

"Ziva!"

With a start, Ziva shot up, knocking over the bowl of peaches that had been left by a visiting officer and scattering the dossier she had been reading to the floor.

"What the hell...?" she sputtered, looking around frantically, searching for Kate, but only finding Abby staring at her with a confused expression on her face.

"Wow, Ziva! You really fell asleep there, didn't ya? Guess that file is really boring, huh?" Abby said with a grin. "Boy, those peaches look really good. Must be dead ripe, the whole room smells like them.

Struggling to catch her breath, Ziva looked at the peach clenched in her hand; she had been contemplating eating it before she must have fallen asleep. It was crushed and juice had run all over her hand. Dropping the fruit and whipping her hands on her cargo pants, she bent down to pick up the file she had knocked to the floor.

Staring up at her from the attached photo was the face of Kate Todd. She had seen this picture a million times over the years as she obsessively studied her file, guilt ridden over her brother's crime. A large red stamp had been placed across it reading; 'Deceased'.

Ziva sighed deeply and with sadness as she closed the file, "No, not boring, Abby." Pressing the file tightly against her chest, holding back the thoughts of what never could be, what never could have been, she turned to leave the room. "Not boring at all."


End file.
